


Carpe Natibus

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ashenette BFFS, Beach Sex, M/M, Mercedes is a volleyball goddess, NBN Yuri Leclerc, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: It's Yuri's birthday weekend and they plan to enjoy it at the beach with close friends. Those plans may involve more than just beach volleyball and sunbathing, and Felix quickly realizes their friend has other plans for the day.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Carpe Natibus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yuri Leclerc! We love you, you deserve a nice birthday and a thorough wrecking for it! #yurisbirthdaywrecking 
> 
> Yes I named this fic Seize the butt. No, I'm not sorry.
> 
> This fic has a companion! Please go read my friend purple_bookcover's nightime Yurashelix [ Fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864759)
> 
> Wow... it finally happened... this has been in the making since MAY- since a legendary night when the Ashelix server had very horny thoughts about Yurashelix and the beach- I hope you all enjoy <3

If Felix had but one word to describe each of his friends, it would be a  _ fairly  _ simple task. Dedue was stoic, Mercedes was scary, Annette was lovely, Claude was brilliant, Dimitri was brutish. Ashe, his partner, was perfection in the form of a human. And of course, Sylvain was an idiot. All of them were his friends, even the brute and the idiot. It wasn’t difficult to classify them as one word even though they were people with far deeper depths than just that. 

There was one friend though who was just a bit unlike the others. If Felix had to describe Yuri in a single word it would have to be  _ extravagant.  _ Yuri was extravagant in just about every way possible. Their wardrobe: full of high end brands that they spent exorbitant amounts of money to maintain; their very vocabulary: always teeming with words no mortal human commonly used any longer; every calculated movement they made… everything about them was extravagant. Yuri held multiple degrees, none of them very related, they owned their own fashion brand. Felix awed at them, he really did. Yuri, he felt, had likely earned the right to be a tad extravagant after so much work. 

And for someone who worked hard, Yuri played harder. For their birthday weekend they asked for no presents, just a weekend at the beach together, them and all their friends. 

Still… as Yuri walked ahead of them, Felix couldn’t help but wish that they would tone it back a tad. Felix was used to being surrounded by beautiful people, especially since he was the inheritor of a magazine that dealt with celebrity news. Not to mention, each and every one of his friends fell somewhere on the line between blazing hot and spawn of an immortal sex god. In fact, as his group of friends filed out of the beach home Dimitri owned, he couldn’t help but make eyes at a few of them. Yuri certainly took the cake today though.

They were… stunning. Felix couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander down their slim, yet hilariously well maintained frame. Yuri had a black belt in Karate and knew how to figure skate, of course their body was beautiful. Felix’s eyes rested a moment longer on Yuri’s ass, barely covered by the filly, white bikini bottom they wore. Felix found his mind wandering to imagine them not wearing it at all. Atop their head, Yuri wore a wide brimmed white hat and large cateye sunglasses coated in rhinestones to protect their lavender eyes. The only covering over their torso was a white sheer shawl that laid upon their freckled shoulders. The rest of their body was on full display, not a bit of their entrancing beauty was hidden that didn’t need to be.

Yes, Sylvain, and Claude were intoxicating, wearing only their little speedos and matching sunglasses. Yes, Dimitri had the perfect beach body, chiseled adonis muscles on full display; he looked like he should be running down the beach with a surfboard. Yes, Annette and Mercedes wore flattering bikinis and people all over the beach turned to look at them. Dedue looked relaxed in his open hoodie and swim trunks. Ashe… Ashe could kill Felix with the small half trunks he wore that barely went halfway down his thighs and showed off his toned and beautiful legs. But none of them had quite the same allure as Yuri, and as they walked further down the beach, Yuri got more than just a few looks of adoration, lust, or both.

The nine of them could have stayed on the private beach the Blaiddyd family owned but Yuri and Sylvain insisted on going to the main beach, undoubtedly to flirt with other people. Sylvain was already making eyes at a few of the lads, ladies, and people lounging on the beach and Claude was whispering in his ear, likely pointing out others. 

“Ashe, mind setting the towel out here  _ mon cherie?” _ Oh. And Yuri spoke French too. It never ceased to give Felix minor heart palpitations despite the fact he had heard so many times that melodic voice singing the language. 

Ashe smiled a big grin, he seemed to shine bright as the sun and twice as beautiful. His silver hair flowed in the gentle sea breeze and the sun glinted off in such a way that he was surrounded by radiant light. Felix nearly tripped on some seaweed sprawled on the sand. Ashe took the rolled towel from under his arm and launched it out. The red and purple towel unraveled in the air and Ashe gently led it to the heated sand below. “This good?”

“Perfect actually.” Yuri smiled as they reclined back atop the towel, placing their hands behind their head to prop it up. 

“You don’t want me to set up the umbrella for you?”

“No thanks, I’d like to tan a while first,” Yuri replied coolly.

“I’m gonna go jump in the water then! You should join me Felix!” But Ashe didn’t wait to hear his response and instead turned on his heel to dash out to the ocean and its crystal blue waters.

“You aren’t coming with us Yuri?” Sylvain whined, dejected. 

“No. The scenery here is beautiful,” Felix followed their gaze to see Ashe and that halo of light permeating his head jump happily into the waters. Ashe laughed like a child, something intoxicatingly beautiful and came up with seaweed wrangled in his hair. He dove back under. “Ars longa, vita brevis Sylvain, go have fun with Claude a while,” Yuri said, lifting their glasses to wink. 

Sylvain shrugged but walked off, arm locked with Claude’s. 

Mercedes, Dedue, and Dimitri kept walking, lost in some conversation that Felix couldn’t hear. When next he looked out to the sea, he saw Annette running towards the water… and watched her trip on something and belly flop most spectacularly into the water. The resounding crash and her surprised squawk brought a gentle upturn to the side of his mouth. 

Ashe burst out into some raucous laughter and Annette clenched her fists at her side before splashing him point blank in the face. Yuri began to giggle as they watched the two splash each other and attempt to dunk one another in the gentle ocean. 

“What are you going to do ebony grump?” Yuri leveled the question to Felix.

Felix started for a moment but realized he had no plan. Yuri shifted to their side, one arm propping up their head, and the other lazily draped over the curve of their hip, brushing against the frills of that cursed bikini bottom. Felix could see the swell of their ass from this angle, could feel heat climbing to his ears despite the fact he and Ashe had handled their carnal needs last night.

“Will you join the sunshine children splashing happily in the cerulean sea or remain here with me?” they lowered those sunglasses to gaze over the tops right into Felix’s eyes. There was something there, something devious. That look was one of a predator.

Felix felt a chill run up his spine, and noticed Yuri’s thumb slipping under the white fabric of their bikini bottom. 

“I could use some sunscreen, would you mind? My skin burns rather easily, I’m cursed to admit. Though I do look rather endearing with a red bridge over my nose, I would rather not have to deal with the unseemly peeling that comes later.” Yuri let go of their bikini and reached behind to grab a bottle of sunscreen. 

Felix hesitated a moment, observing that look in their eyes. He was flirting with danger, he knew, but still, he stepped forward and accepted the bottle. Yuri rolled over onto their stomach and rested their chin on their hands. “Make sure you don’t miss anything please, I wasn’t joking about the burning.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll handle it. You could have just let Ashe set up the umbrella or something and not had to deal with this.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Felix couldn’t see the grin that spread over Yuri’s face.

Felix slathered his hands in the thick sunblock and pressed down into the small of Yuri’s back. Their back was spotless, smooth, beautiful… Felix felt more than a bit heated as he gently rubbed up towards their shoulder blades. He couldn’t help but imagine peppering that back in markings and kisses. He couldn’t help the desire to slip that bikini bottom off and fuck Yuri into the sand.

His hands rolled over Yuri’s shoulder blades and Yuri sighed contentedly. “I just asked for you to rub the sunscreen in. I wasn’t expecting a massage too.” he cooed.

Felix rubbed his hands upwards and over Yuri’s shoulders, gently massaging them, biting them in his mind’s eye. Still, he persevered. 

Felix trailed lower after rubbing the sunscreen into their shoulders and placed his hands between the shoulder blades. There he pressed down and heard a satisfying pop before running his hands over the skin until the white block had dissolved and made Yuri’s skin shine beautifully. 

Felix slathered more sunblock on his hands and traveled lower, past that accursed bikini bottom full of Yuri’s beautiful ass. He reached Yuri’s thighs and Yuri giggled as he gently began to rub the block into their skin. 

“That tickles. But I must admit it feels nice. Your touch is much more gentle than your personality.” 

“Hmph.” Felix grunted. “I know a lot about the human body- I do own a modelling business now. And I like to keep well maintained.” 

“Oh, I’ve noticed. You’re a twelve out of ten and I daresay even a thirteen.” Yuri smiled with a devilish look in their eye. 

Felix ignored the comment and rubbed down Yuri’s legs- beautiful, toned: skater legs, the legs of a martial artist who could probably choke him to death with them. 

Felix got a bit hard at that thought.

“I’m done.” Felix exclaimed, a little too quickly, a little too harshly.

“No. You aren’t.”

“I sunscreened you- don’t think I’m going to rub your chest, you can do that yourself.”

Yuri shot out to grab Felix’s hands before he could stand and attempt to retreat. “You aren’t finished.” Yuri led Felix’s hands back down, down, towards that white, frilly bikini bottom. “What happens if it rides up? The true tragedy would be if my most prized possession burned, wouldn’t it?” 

Felix’s hands touched the barely clothed curves of Yuri’s cheeks. Felix couldn’t help but squeeze, couldn’t help but imagining sliding his fingers underneath the thin fabric- couldn’t help but imagine slipping the fabric away and placing his face right between Yuri’s cheeks and slotting his tongue into their willing hole. It wouldn’t be the first time he had imagined it. It wouldn’t be the last either.

There was just something about the way Yuri carried themself, something that begged to be worshipped and cared for and completely obliterated. 

Felix slipped his hands underneath the fabric and squeezed. Yuri turned their head to the side and watched, grinned something vicious and cunning. Felix groped them, squeezed, and Yuri’s smile only widened. They stuck their tongue out and flicked it a few times- as though reading Felix’s very thoughts.

Felix bit his lip, heat permeating in his trunks.  _ Fine.  _ He thought to himself.

Felix groped Yuri again and slowly brought a finger in towards Yuri’s hole.

His finger tapped against something hard and solid, instead of finding flesh. 

Felix’s eyes went wide and Yuri laughed low and lusty.

Felix ran his fingers under the rhinestone object obstructing the ass he so desperately wanted to lick, fuck, and love. It could only be a buttplug, or gods forbid something bigger. Nothing would surprise Felix at this point.

Felix shifted his position and knelt between Yuri’s legs. One hand he brought back up to between Yuri’s shoulder blades and began to massage him. 

The other took hold of the plug and pulled it out, before slamming it back in. 

Yuri grinned wildly and ever so gently lifted their ass into the air, enough to give Felix the ability to ram it into their prostate but not enough for any other beach goers to notice.

Felix massaged Yuri’s back harshly, more focused on seeing if he could tear a moan from Yuri’s lips.

Felix pulled on the plug, and jiggled it between his fingers, teasing Yuri with it. It didn’t matter that he felt his hardness growing in his trunks- it didn’t matter that this was a highly public area. He made sure to lean over Yuri in such a way that it would be difficult to tell he was fucking them with a toy. 

Yuri held their breath and dug their face into their arms as Felix rammed the toy in  _ deep.  _ Yuri allowed themself to feel it, to savor that energy that coursed up their spine and right to their dick as the toy hit home relentlessly. 

Yuri stifled a moan.

~~~~~

Ashe’s eyes wandered to the beach, or more specifically to Felix. His partner was always in the back of his mind, they were close, attuned to each other’s frequency. 

There he was, sitting on the beach- massaging Yuri and it looked like, applying sunscreen.

Ashe smiled. Both he and Felix had an interesting relationship with Yuri, a relationship Ashe was excited to explore more. 

He smiled towards the coast, glad that the two people so constantly on his mind seemed to be getting along.

“Ashe?” Annette waved her hand in front of his face. “PSSSHHHT. Earth to lover boy, come in lover boy, this is bff.”

Ashe giggled. “This is lover boy, I read you loud and clear, bff, over.”

The smile that broke across her face was radiant and endearing. “PSSSHT. Lover boy is pining again. I repeat, Lover boy is pining again. I’m going to find Mercedes, I think she was going to play some volleyball and she is a  _ spectacle _ to watch. You should drag them off to watch too,” she said, gesturing to Yuri and Felix.

“Okay- I’ll meet you over there soon Annette!”

She smiled and waved as she turned to run off towards the volleyball net.

Ashe turned to his partners, and started to wade back onto the hot sand of the beach.

But as he neared them, as he saw the face that Felix was making, immediately his day changed.

“Oh goddess.” he mumbled to himself as he slowly clambered over to where they sat.

~~~~~

Yuri shifted, and slowly began to grind into the beach towel, pushing out their ass and rubbing against the ground as Felix continued to pound them with the toy. Felix could hear their heavy breathing, hear the gentle mewling and the whine as they harshly ground up against the ground.

Felix swallowed the knot in his throat, the energy that had his hair standing on end. He dared to look around, see if anyone had noticed their daylight escapade. His eyes darted wildly, even as his hand continued to press the toy into his partner, even as he faked massaging him. All around him, the people seemed occupied, busy with sunbathing or playing. No one had noticed. 

No one except Ashe who was rather slowly sauntering towards them with a blush creeping into his cheeks, making those blasted freckles pop out excitedly.

He hastened to a light jog when Felix noticed him and swiftly fell to the sand beside them.

“Oh, well if it isn’t dove. Hey lovely.” Yuri hailed him with a wink, even as Felix continued to unravel them in the broad daylight.

Ashe grabbed the umbrella sitting in the sand beside Yuri’s writhing form. They were red down their oiled back, and no doubt blazing underneath their sunhat as well. They bucked downwards into the sand- savoring the friction against their heated cock and biting their lip to stifle a groan.

Ashe jumped up and popped the oversized umbrella open before stabbing it harshly into the sand above them. Its width was long and shaded them well though, to be fair, he had only set it up to obscure them from view. It would do nothing to hide their sides, nor would it hide them from a frontwards view, but Yuri had picked a spot fairly close to the water. Perhaps it would obscure any wandering gazes searching the water. Perhaps it wouldn't. All Ashe knew is that Yuri needed to be undone, and they needed it now.

“I wanted to tan,” Yuri feigned a pout.

Ashe smiled as he removed Yuri’s hat and ran a hand through Yuri’s beautiful locks of hair, unkempt and cascading in wild directions. “On your back please?” he asked, with a gentle cadence to his words.

Yuri rolled over; their cock was peeking out of the top of their frilled bikini bottom, they were red and hard and in such need. 

“You can’t mean to do this here,” Felix whispered harshly.

“You were going to,” Ashe replied, wild grin spreading over his features.

Ashe reached out and took hold of that bikini, cursed and blessed both, before dragging it down Yuri’s toned and slender legs, leaving them naked as all the paintings of the goddess walking from the sea. 

“So daring.” Yuri bit their lip and beckoned Ashe and Felix with a finger. “Well, carp-”

Felix grabbed Yuri’s legs and hefted them upwards, cutting Yuri’s sentence off midway. “So help me if you tell me to seize the day…”

“Okay, carpe natibus. My Latin is rusty but I believe that means  _ seize my ass _ .” 

Felix exhaled harshly out his nose, something between irritation and arousal before yanking his trunks down and aiming his cock towards Yuri’s entrance.

“So eager. Please. Go.” Yuri wrapped their legs around Felix’s back and gently pulled him forward, inching ever closer to penetrating them. “I want you.”

Felix jerked forward, grazing past the well stretched muscle that he had been playing with a few moments ago and Yuri let out a rapturous sigh. Felix’s eyes clenched shut as he grabbed Yuri’s hips and began to grind into them, no patience, no grace, just pure power.

Yuri’s eyes fluttered back as they were pounded and they reached out to cup Felix’s cheek with their hand. “Harder.” they pleaded. “ _ Harder!”  _

Felix pulled out and slammed back in, tearing such a whine from Yuri that Ashe feared they would all be found out.

“Yuri!” Ashe hissed, “You have to be quieter!” 

Yuri laughed low and lost as Felix railed them. “Not happening. Have you felt him? His cock? No way you can be quiet with him like this. Let them hear. I’m beyond any ability to care. It's my birthday. I'll be as loud as I desire.” Yuri giggled as they arched upwards, feeling a deep thrust hit home and break what restraint they had. 

Ashe, panicked, reached out and shoved his fingers into Yuri’s mouth before they could let loose any more vocal indication of what was happening.

Yuri’s eyes went wide but they began to suck on Ashe’s fingers, licking between them. Ashe felt shivers as Yuri's tongue slathered around him. He had not been expecting a reaction like that. Yuri licked and savored the fingers in his mouth, smiling as they ran their tongue around the outline of Ashe’s fingers. 

Ashe broke. Yuri being railed, sucking his fingers, Felix’s restrained grunts… Ashe pulled his trunks down, praying, praying so deeply that they would not be seen, for he had lost his will to resist. 

He leaned over, hand wrapped around his hardness, pumping harshly, and took Yuri’s cock into his mouth. Yuri’s body jerked and spasmed, rocked harshly by Felix’s movements, by his cock, ramming so deeply. Ashe had difficulty keeping Yuri in his mouth, and keeping Yuri silent with his fingers. 

Ashe felt like dying; dying the most pleasant and embarrassing death. Someone was going to hear, see them, he was going to die. He was going to melt into a puddle right here, cock out and in his hand, mouth around yuri, Felix ramming into them. He was going to die. He pumped himself harder, tasting the salty sweet mess that was slowly leaking out of Yuri’s tip. He pumped harder, fighting to stay silent himself as sweet friction coursed up his dick. 

Felix bit his lip so hard that he broke skin and tasted iron. Yuri looked vacant and stretched to the wire as Ashe and Felix pleasured them so deeply.

They came without warning. What warning could they muster anyway? With Ashe’s fingers shoved in their mouth all they could do was whine as orgasm rocked their body and cum flooded Ashe’s mouth. 

Sweetness, such sweetness spilled down his throat as Yuri arched and convulsed beneath him, still sucking so harshly on his fingers and railed so harshly by Felix. 

The clenching of muscles brought about by their orgasm must have finished Felix because he made one final thrust and clenched his eyes shut as he threw his head back, hand clasped over his mouth to stifle the silent yell he was letting loose.

Yuri’s mouth fell prone, tongue no longer licking him, no longer suckling on his fingers. They smiled around the fingers still present, eyes wandering to Ashe, still sucking down the mess spilling forth from their cock. 

Yuri reached out and placed a hand in Ashe’s hair. Felix gently pulled out and reached over to do the same. Ashe released himself from Yuri’s cock and looked up to see them. 

He must have been a sight to behold: cum dribbling out the side of his mouth, hand stroking himself, eyes wild with fear and arousal.

“Cum.” Felix uttered, eyes trained on Ashe, trunks down, dick out, exposed and glowing.

He spilled out all over Yuri’s side, and Yuri laughed as the warm mess trickled down themself and onto the towel. 

~~~~~

“I can’t believe we did that. Oh goddess. We did that.” Ashe repeated to himself, shocked and horrified now that the pure arousal was gone. He had done what he could to gather himself, his hair was a mess, ruffled by their hands, he was blushing such a crimson and was still half hard. His little trunks certainly didn’t hide that very well.

Felix looked much more composed. His hair was up, his trunks were baggy, any indication of their release was nowhere to be seen on him.

And of course, below them was Yuri. They were lounging on the towel, hands behind their head, cock out, cum dribbling from their backside, content look on their face. 

“Yuri!” Ashe hissed again, “get dressed.” Ashe grabbed their bikini bottom and placed it on Yuri’s chest.

“Must I? I feel so free like this though. I don’t want it. Just let me lay here nude. I’m sure the beachgoers wouldn’t mind a look.” They winked and Ashe could feel his frayed nerves short circuiting.

“Yuriii…” he pleaded.

“Fine. Raven… would you be a dear and shove that plug back where it belongs?”

Felix gawked at them. “What?”

“What? Where else do you propose to hide it? Unless you would rather have it under those trunks of yours?” Yuri cocked their head to the side with a grin of the highest shit eating magnitude. 

Felix ran his hand over his face, attempting to compose himself. 

Ashe grabbed the plug and pressed it back into Yuri, who simply smiled as it plugged them full, full of Felix’s cum, not yet cleaned out. “Thank you dove, maybe later you can add to his mess already there.” 

Yuri didn’t wait to hear the shocked squawk that Ashe made, they simply slid that bikini bottom back up their legs, and covered what small amount of space it occupied. 

“I had fun. Let’s do that again sometime.” 

Ashe and Felix, though they wouldn’t admit it, were both thinking the same thing. They definitely would.

~~~~~

“What the heck took you all so long?” Annette stammered, arms crossed over her chest.

“Sorry Annie… we had to do something real fast.” Ashe rubbed the back of his head nervously, blush quite visible and burning on his cheeks. 

“Do what? What took you so long?”

“I had to go back to the beachouse for something- I forgot my phone.” Yuri interjected. “How am I supposed to take a selfie without it?”

“You forgot your phone?  _ You? _ Are you okay Yuri?”

“Even I forget things sometimes. It jus-”

Behind them there was a crack like lightning and sand sprayed up into the air.

Annette jumped so high one could be forgiven if they thought she was about to fly away.

Behind them, Dimitri’s shoulders were slouched forward and he was kneeling in the sand. Stuck inside a small crater beside him lay the volleyball. Across the net, was Mercedes, with a most gentle smile that only her closest friends know was one of malicious intent.

“Good game Dimitri.” The scoreboard had a big fat zero for team Dimitri and Claude. “Nice hustle!” she added.

Yuri broke into a grin and bit their lip.

They were stepping onto the court before anyone could stop them, before anyone could warn them that Mercedes was the goddess of volleyball and was wont to smite any who stood in her way.

Not that it would have stopped Yuri. 

They were always one for living on the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic accompanies one by my friend purple_bookcover! Please go check that out in the notes above! Thank you as always for reading and you can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek) for updates!


End file.
